


【Banana Fish/A英】三次英二給亞修拍照，一次亞修⋯⋯

by rosashamuze



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosashamuze/pseuds/rosashamuze
Summary: 副標《關於拍照這件事》因為童年陰影，亞修對拍照的聲音有些敏感，不喜歡給人拍照，但是如果拿著相機的是英二⋯⋯原著向改結局
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 5





	【Banana Fish/A英】三次英二給亞修拍照，一次亞修⋯⋯

1

這是亞修多年來第一次回到故鄉，站在一望無際原野上，橘黃色的陽光讓整個世界充滿溫暖的金黃色，恍惚間他看到哥哥帶著他玩投球，在投球的進步時會笑著摸摸亞修的頭，在哥哥離開家鄉後，他也常常來到這個地方，坐在草地上獨自念著哥哥給自己的信，那時甚麼都還沒發生，包括那個男人，他親手殺的第一個男人......

喀嚓！

一聲清脆的聲音引起亞修的注意，他轉過頭向著聲音的方向，在金黃色的原野間看到有人舉著相機對著他，亞修的腦海飄過許多雜亂的畫面，一群人站在相機的背後，臉上帶著扭曲、陰暗的笑容。

亞修將手伸到後腰上的口袋，緊握槍身做出防衛的姿態。

「亞修？」來的人是英二，許是看到亞修嚴肅的表情，英二放下手中的相機讓它垂掛在脖子上。

「沒什麼，我只是有點累了。」亞修松開緊握槍身的手，露出笑容原本緊繃的神經也放松下來，他走向英二說：「這不是伊部的相機......」

「恩，我想著這裡景色不錯，就跟伊部先生借來了。你，不喜歡拍照嗎？」英二邊說邊觀察亞修臉上的表情。

「我不喜歡被人拿相機對著」亞修說：「但，如果是你，沒關系。」

2

在逃離危險，失去重要的夥伴後，亞修在曼哈頓買下這座高級的公寓。他買了一些高級的攝影裝備，一方面亞修知道英二對攝影有興趣，另一方面是為了監視敵方的行動，他把這項工作安排給英二，為了保障英二的安全，亞修也盡量不怎麼讓他出門，而這也讓英二在家閑著時還能擺弄相機。

大多時候亞修都會在晚上外出辦事，回來的時候已經凌晨，英二便接手早上叫亞修的工作。

亞修有嚴重的起床氣，雖然從不發泄在英二身上，但仍舊很難被喚醒，常拉著棉被悶住頭繼續睡，心軟的英二也讓亞修一再拖著。

這天，亞修睡得比平常還要不安穩，有一龐然大物壓在身上，許是英二又搞出甚麼叫醒他的新花招，原本打算繼續裝睡賴床的亞修，還是被一聲聲的喀搭聲吵醒。

「英二，在做甚麼呢？」

聽到亞修的聲音，英二急忙將手藏於身後，一臉慌張地說：「亞修你醒了！醒了就趕緊起來吃早餐，我弄了你最愛吃的。」邊說邊小心地從亞修身上下來，卻被捉住壓在對方身下。

「哥哥到底想偷偷摸摸隱藏甚麼呢？」亞修在不弄傷英二的情形下，輕而易舉地讓他無法動彈，拿到對方藏於身後的東西。

是相機。

「我......」英二正要開口解釋，便被對方打斷。

「你是被我迷上了嗎？在我睡著的時候想偷偷做甚麼呢～」亞修露出痞痞的笑容低下頭說：「哥哥～」

英二被對方弄得滿臉通紅，最終忍不住的大吼說：「對！我覺得你很好看。」說完，便推開對方自己走下床，匆匆地離開房間。

「你再不起來，我可不再叫你啦！」

亞修拍拍自己有些發燙的臉龐，打開相機好奇對方拍了甚麼，在小小的屏幕中，他從來沒在照片裡看過如此放松，卸下所有防備的自己，這張照片沒有什麼特別的，看起來很普通。

「那個笨蛋！」

３

這又是一個不眠之夜，從美國回來有三個月了，而英二的睡眠一直都很不好，常常爭著眼便能盯著天花板直到天亮。

英二坐起身拿起放在床頭的相機，這個相機是跟著他從美國回來的，也是亞修送給他，裡面的照片不多，記錄了他在美國的生活，還有那個人的......

緩慢的按著鍵翻找到熟悉的位置，看著畫面中的身影，在對方家鄉中拍下的背影，還有睡著時拍下的臉，以及這張在黎明時刻拍下的。

那時的他們......

「英二，你在干嘛呢？」亞修坐在窗邊，感覺到進門的是英二，便也由著對方靠近，卻遲遲等不到對方。

「因為有人難得這麼早就起來，覺得挺值得紀念的。」英二笑著拿著手裡的相機說。

亞修眯著眼伸出手，將人拉過來側坐到自己腿上，仍有點犯困的靠在對方身上說：「那你得多拍點，以後想我的時侯，就可以拿出來看。」

「嘿！別亂說，都約好要一起去日本了」英二焦急地反駁道。

亞修沒回話，只是輕笑了一聲，將對方抱得更緊。

陷入回憶中的英二雙手在顫抖，淚水滴在床單上。

「亞修......」

當亞修看到信的時候是想著甚麼呢？這個疑問纏繞在英二的心頭上揮之不去。每當夜深人靜時，英二反覆回想過去的一切，是不是做錯了甚麼。

突然的鈴聲打斷英二的思路，是伊部俊一的短信。因為擔心英二的精神狀況，對方常常找機會來關心他。

在短信中對方約英二到附近的公園，裡面沒有提到時間，只是提到能越快見面越好，會一直在公園等著。

看向窗外，英二這才發現太陽早已出來，他稍微整理了下自己，不想讓伊部先生發現自己又開始失眠，便出發去公園，清晨的公園沒什麼人，除了幾個在晨練奔跑的人，他坐在公園的長椅上，眼神放空的直視前方。

他沒有注意到後方接近的人，那人在他身後看著英二的背影。

「英二！」

熟悉的聲音，讓英二激動地轉過身，在看到對方的瞬間，淚便落了下來。亞修一把抱住對方，他們緊緊地捉住彼此。

「亞修、亞修，你還活著！」英二用手拽著亞修胸前的衣服，他忍不住的捶幾下，他說：「我以為、我常在想我是不是不該給你那封信，他們說我是你的弱點，是我、是我讓你卸下防心，才會遇害⋯⋯」

「不！英二你聽我說」亞修抬起英二的臉，認真地說：「因為有你的信，我才能有生存的動力，我知道也許你不會想聽這些，但這次能活下來，我就打算告訴你。」

「我愛你，我的人生因為有你而完整，我很高興你在信裡寫的......」

「噓！」英二用手環住對方脖子，試圖安撫亞修顫抖的身子，他說：「當我第一次見你，你就已經擁有我了。」

＋１

亞修看著英二，對方眼下有著睡眠不足的痕跡，此刻，他們是安全的，沒有再心驚膽跳的日子，無須再顧忌其他的事。

亞修伸出手撥過對方有些過長的頭發，將被單拉起蓋住對方上半身，看到床頭上的相機，他便拿過來把玩，對准英二的睡顏拍了下去。

從現在起，他們的人生才正要開始。

**Author's Note:**

> 最後他們是ｄｏ了！，是事後！  
> 這次也是參加了群裡的生賀活動  
> 我們的群很好玩哦！  
> 很歡迎大家一起來找我玩哦！
> 
> 群名：乞力馬扎羅山的雪   
> 群號：1050963890  
> 這裡是banana fish同好群，主A英為主，意難平的焦友們可以來安慰彼此受傷的心靈，各位大佬們可以一起來討論腦洞。進群不怕沒糧吃！群主天天帶你飛！喜歡亞修、英二、肖達、月龍、白、辛的都可以來！（如果喜歡帝諾跟雇佣兵的就可以不用來了）


End file.
